


主啊！您的可口可乐

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: “你可以让他多喝圣水，据我所知，这有利于天使的身心愉快。”
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	主啊！您的可口可乐

事实证明，娱乐至死不仅仅是人类的特权，自从天堂和地狱意识到亚兹拉斐尔和克鲁利的关系不同寻常之后，天堂观察者和地狱时报两家报社就开始乐此不疲地报道他俩的事。历时六千年的绝美爱情！靠着这种噱头，两方的报纸获得了双倍的销量，并且两方都把“通过报纸施加了自己的影响”这件事当作是伟大政绩。

金灿灿的天堂观察者报纸被恶魔们贴在喷满涂鸦的墙上，那些涂鸦包括“你就是个废物，你什么活都干不好！”、“看看自己有多差劲！”、“不要担心！明天会比今天更糟！”等十分具有地狱特色的激励话语。因此，来自天堂的报纸只要在这面墙上贴上半小时，就会变得跟周围一样脏兮兮。

黑漆漆的地狱时报用的是哥特字体，散发着一股邪恶气息，按理说这种东西不能出现在天堂，但别西卜特意让部下编了“天堂版地狱时报”，粗鄙文字都被横杠代替了，看起来就像是一封加密的电报。米迦勒同意让天使们阅读，她觉得这对他们来说是最好的教材，能让天使们认识到地狱有多肮脏，从而明确身为天使的原则，使天堂不会出现下一个亚兹拉斐尔。

阿尔弗雷德没有读报的习惯，但最近他读报的频率越来越高，天堂观察者报详细地描述了东门天使的故事，从伊甸园到诺亚方舟，从各各他到罗马，从圆桌骑士到环球剧场，从法国大革命到维多利亚时代，然后到最近的一个大战世纪以及当下。编报的天使以一种高明的手段，从细枝末节中探索亚兹拉斐尔的心境，最后，用文字叙述出来的时候，既满足了天堂的要求（字里行间带着一丝对此种行为的谴责意味），又满足了找乐子的看客们的贫瘠脑袋（这些文字的金光散去之后就是桃色绯闻）。

因此，阿尔弗雷德把这当作是“研究素材”。他对地狱时报不感兴趣，编报的恶魔太失败了，只知道用烧起炙热的黑火去处决一个叛徒一般的语气来描述克鲁利与亚兹拉斐尔的事。地狱时报上比较有趣的部分是关于克鲁利早就“行迹可疑”的几篇报道，很大概率是哈斯塔写出来的，上面说克鲁利一直以来都在欺骗地狱，拿人间先进的电子科技当幌子来邀功，其实屁事都没干，光顾着跟天使谈情说爱去了。标题通常是加粗的字体，张牙舞爪，写着“M25环形公路是个巨大骗局”、“电脑谎言”或者简单明了的“BULLSHIT”，这很符合他十四世纪的脑子，极其适合取乐。

阿尔弗雷德更喜欢天堂观察者报，他能从上面更深入地了解天使，好方便他去搞定他身边那只异常难搞的天使——亚瑟·柯克兰。这很奇怪，地狱时报只能为他提供少量意见。报纸似乎已经走进了阿尔弗雷德的生活，比如现在，他正在咖啡厅和另一只恶魔见面。他坐在红白相间的大遮阳伞下，带着深蓝色蛤蟆镜，同时读着两份报纸。

“嘿，这上面说你已经和亚兹拉斐尔上过床了，真的吗？”阿尔弗雷德放低报纸，摘下太阳镜，把镜腿卡在印花衬衫的领口上，然后抬头看了一眼对面的同伴。他正在喝咖啡，阿尔弗雷德也空出一只手粗犷地握住咖啡杯，举到嘴边喝了一口，又继续问道，“我还想知道，哥们，你是怎么做到随时随地戴着墨镜的，我戴这个读个报纸都要看瞎眼睛了。”

“不是随时随地，你知道，戴着墨镜跟亚兹拉斐尔滚上床的话，太不解风情了。”戴着黑色墨镜的恶魔放下冰咖啡，回答道。

这只恶魔从各个角度来说都比阿尔弗雷德更像是恶魔，伦敦今年的夏日气温高得仿佛要杀人，但他还是穿了一身黑、戴着细棱纹领巾，穿着蛇皮皮鞋，说话的时候仿佛要发出嘶嘶声。无需多加赘述，他就是报纸上的主角——A·J·克鲁利，他答应了阿尔弗雷德的邀请（一整册1976年海德公园免费音乐会上的照片足够有吸引力），正在为这可怜的男孩做恋爱向导。但是，你知道，克鲁利不会让一切看起来“充满爱”的，他已经准备好吐出鲜红的蛇信子了。

“所以这上面说的是真的？”

“真的。”放屁，当然是假的，克鲁利想，他追了六千年才勉勉强强和亚茨拉斐尔混在了一起，这个金发碧眼看起来比天使还天使的男孩跑来请教他怎么追一只天使，自寻死路？

“那……”阿尔弗雷德滚动喉结，“做过了之后，天使就不怕地狱火，恶魔就不怕圣水？”

“是的。”克鲁利干脆利落地抛出这个谎言，实际上是阿格妮丝预言救了他们，明智地选择以何面目示人，你们很快就要玩火了，就这么一句话，折腾得他和亚茨拉斐尔在末日结束后的第一天晚上都不能松口气休息一下，通宵特训如何表现得像对方。克鲁利倒是不担心演不好亚茨拉斐尔，但是要让天使做到能在地狱蹦迪的程度，那真的花了他很多时间。这事也不坏，他现在能毫无压力地在阿尔弗雷德面前表现得跟那些傻逼报纸上描述的一模一样。瞧，这只小恶魔已经惊讶得说不出话了，嗓子被“Awesome”这类词卡得满满的，克鲁利挑眉，心里一阵窃喜，今天真是乐趣无穷，“你要喝口咖啡缓一缓吗，找我过来要是被惊讶到说不出话那就太浪费了。”

“操……这真的……”阿尔弗雷德把剩下的咖啡灌进肚子里，“我真的找对了人。”

“你真的找对了恶魔。”克鲁利做好了继续戏弄他的准备了。

“我想知道更多关于天使的事，唉，前几天我在报纸上看到你的光辉事迹后，脑袋一热就跑来了伦敦。亚瑟，我的……男友？我们认识四十多年了，关系没你和亚茨拉斐尔好，但是也不差，时不时也会拥抱和亲吻，可我们从来没做过。”

“我认识他，亚瑟·柯克兰？几个世纪前我随手从某个玫瑰园里摘了一朵花，他骂骂咧咧地祝我得瘟疫，”克鲁利耸了耸肩，“很可惜，恶魔不会得瘟疫，也很可惜，论对皇后乐队的狂热他还比不上我，演唱会上他被我扫了兴都会对我竖中指。”

“你认识亚瑟？太奇妙了，我以为你对其他天使都不感兴趣。”

“我对惹恼天使很感兴趣，任何一只，当然，亚茨拉斐尔除外。”

“你们感情真好，你从来没有惹他生气过吗？”太阳有些刺眼，阿尔弗雷德又把他那副深蓝色蛤蟆镜戴上了，“亚瑟就像你说的那样脾气很差，前几天我把他惹生气了。”

“你可以让他多喝圣水，据我所知，这有利于天使的身心愉快。”

“听起来就跟可口可乐一样。”

“是的，前段时间地狱要用圣水审判我的时候我喝了一口，那就是可口可乐的味道，我不知道圣水是什么时候变成透明可乐的，这可能要问问喝过圣水的别的天使，没准上帝是可口可乐教派的信徒。”克鲁利胡话连篇，表现得宛如一个神圣地举着一瓶可口可乐献给上帝的虔诚天使。就差来上一句“主啊，您的可口可乐！”了。

“我来请教你真的没错！”听到这种暗幕被揭开，阿尔弗雷德几乎要欢呼了。

“真的没错。”克鲁利笑了，他愉快地拿起糖罐里的勺子，重重地敲了一下阿尔弗雷德的已经空了的咖啡杯，清脆的一声后，棕褐色液体随着他收回手的动作逐渐升高，那液体裹挟着丰富的碳酸气泡，一直到快要溢出杯口的时候才停下来。

“谢谢！”阿尔弗雷德提高声调，充满快乐地对克鲁利说。

这让克鲁利有些于心不忍，但也只是一瞬间罢了，这段时间他干得最多的事就是跟亚茨拉斐尔去圣詹姆斯公园喂鸭子，顺便交换情报。可是，最近湖里那只横行霸道的鹅遭到了伦敦市民的联名投诉，被驱赶出去了，少了这么一只可爱的恶霸，让公园变得无聊至极。虽说跟亚茨拉斐尔待在一起的时间里，总是不乏味的，但最近亚茨拉斐尔声称他听到了主的召唤，天堂很有可能要原谅他，所以他又在用“好天使准则”约束自己。

在听到阿尔弗雷德说他跟亚瑟时不时就亲在一起这样的话之后，直路不走刻意要绕弯路踩踏草坪的克鲁利更加坚定了要戏弄这个率直男孩到底的决心。毕竟，他好不容易亲到亚茨拉斐尔都是在好久以前帮他整理书刊的时候了。恶魔确信，在他翻出一大堆黄书的时候，天使没脸红，他亲他的时候反倒脸红了，再怎么说也代表了某种感情吧？可天使回答他：伦敦的高温熏红了我的脸。撒旦在下，他在Gay吧学加伏特舞的时候怎么没被熏陶成基佬？WE ARE FUCKED！

接下来，克鲁利为阿尔弗雷德提供了更多有关天使的细节，他们也讨论出了不少计划。比如，约会的时候突然把灯灭掉，营造暧昧气氛（这招对亚兹拉斐尔不管用，他会说“要有光”，但是管他的呢，阿尔弗雷德的愚蠢恋爱关他屁事）有利于关系发展，等等等等。阿尔弗雷德听得很认真，还把零零碎碎的东西记在了手机上。

“我想我们应该聊得差不多了。”克鲁利看了一眼手表，已经过去一个小时了，现在正是下午茶时间，还不算晚，离他与亚茨拉斐尔约在利兹酒店吃完饭的时间还早得很，但克鲁利觉得自己无法再接受阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛的注视了，那让他有点……良心不安？不，恶魔没有良心，他只是不想再待下去了，所以他从座位上站起了身。

“我觉得我现在有十足的把握能拿下他，改天我一定要请你吃饭！”阿尔弗雷德也站了起来。

“行，我走了。”克鲁利跟阿尔弗雷德告别，在转身的那一瞬间，嘴边滑过了一个狡黠的笑，这个下午，他的蛇信子嘶得很痛快。

交流结束的同时，阿尔弗雷德已经有了新的计划，这次绝对不能像上一次那样了，撞在亚瑟气头上跑去告白，真的太不明智了，所以这次一定要有个缜密的计划。缜密？这个词就不该出现在阿尔弗雷德身上，他现在只想立刻出现在亚瑟面前，并邀请他共进晚餐。

所以，他干了他近期干过的最恶魔的事——飙车去找亚瑟，并且烧掉了罚单。

正如克鲁利有他的爱车宾利一样，阿尔弗雷德也收藏了一辆老福特车，不过，由于他不会像克鲁利那样恐吓自己的车不能出现划痕，所以他的车显得有些旧了。不过，说真的，再旧的车，开到亚瑟的房子面前都不会有违和感。天使的住处还是如处于十九世纪一般，阿尔弗雷德溜进去的时候，亚瑟正在花园里喝下午茶。

这只天使真的很“独特”，他刚把指甲弄成黑白相间，手上戴的怪异戒指又多了几个，耳骨上也新添了垂着金属细链的耳钉，脖子上戴着的项圈上写着“No Future”，白色T恤上印着大卫鲍威。他在放一首嗨到不行的摇滚，唱到高潮的时候，他伸出舌头舔掉手腕上的奶油，阿尔弗雷德正好撞见这一幕，他看见了亚瑟的舌钉。我的天，阿尔弗雷德本来就心情急切，跑得上气不接下气，这会儿他喘得更像一只大狗了。

“阿尔弗雷德？你什么时候来的？”

亚瑟拍了一下音响，燥人的音乐停了下来。这场下午茶本来就足够有趣了，满是骷髅头的桌布上摆着一些歪歪扭扭的奶油蛋糕，曲奇做得还行，但司康饼烤焦了一大半，一只热爱摇滚的天使在21世纪布置一场19世纪氛围的下午茶，两种元素碰撞在一起简直惨不忍睹。现在，另一种元素闯进来了，像是一场夏日飓风，直把人吹得抱成一团，不，是一只天使和一只恶魔。

“我想邀请你和我一起吃晚餐……”阿尔弗雷德磕磕绊绊地说，他的眼睛异常坚定的盯着亚瑟。亚瑟本来想拒绝，但是他突然被噎得说不出话了，是个天使都知道那种眼神是什么意思，他觉得自己被钉在了原地。不该把音乐关掉的，他想，与此同时，阿尔弗雷德抛下一句话就离开了，“老地方，一定要来！亚瑟……”

花园里仿佛在涨潮，天使短暂地屏住了呼吸。

现在让我们打开油管，点开恶魔刚刚更新的一则视频。如果你是阿尔弗雷德的粉丝，你会知道他以往他的视频内容除了是健身房锻炼就是户外活动，偶尔也直播一下厨房里不知道是谁搞出来的黑暗料理。粉丝们总是在好奇那个看起来与他关系亲密但从不露面的厨房杀手的身份，今天，这则新视频终于揭开了真相。点击量惊人，但是别急着兴奋，在点开之前，建议先多借一个头来以备不时之需。

第一个场景，晚餐时刻，“喝酒的时候抬头露出喉结”。

阿尔弗雷德似乎在跟人约会，实话实说，餐厅选得不错，至少看着很赏心悦目。但是，阿尔弗雷德的举止有些奇怪，他没到喝酒的年龄，所以高脚杯里装的是可乐，他的“秘密男友”正在切一块小牛排，而阿尔弗雷德举着杯子，尽力仰起脖子露出自己的喉结，他在干什么？他的同伴似乎是切到了牛筋，并没有抬头看他，而阿尔弗雷德依然在仰着脖子，一边想展现自己的魅力，一边偷偷看对方。说实话，场面有点滑稽。

第二个场景，闲逛闲聊，“卷起袖管露出手臂上的肌肉”。

画面转到皇后广场，阿尔弗雷德给他和他的“男友”买了两个冰淇淋，现在他们看起来没有在餐厅里的时候那么滑稽了。气氛真的不错，看视频的人也越来越多了，让我们继续看下去。他们在往圣詹姆斯公园的方向走，灯光下可以看到与阿尔弗雷德肩并肩走在一起的男人有着粗眉毛，一身朋克味道，脖子上还带了个项圈？先别急着惊讶，阿尔弗雷德现在的举动才让人惊讶，他刚刚吃完冰淇淋，就开始撸袖管了。时机很不巧，他的同伴正在看白金汉宫，所以阿尔弗雷德一直把袖子撸到上臂了都没赢得他的视线。这画面看起来……好像冰淇淋吃了会烫人似的。

第三个场景，独处时间，“关灯营造暧昧气氛”。

现在，视频内容已经过去了三分之二，虽然阿尔弗雷德没什么进展，但是他的粉丝们在手机前看得很高兴，一个比一个笑得更欢，仿佛全是恶魔的黑粉。现在似乎已经挺晚了，画面上出现的是阿尔弗雷德大而整洁的家，光线很暗，他们正躺在落地窗前的沙发上休息，背景音乐是齐柏林飞艇。看起来有戏？许多粉丝已经看得心跳加速了（克鲁利在狂笑）。不负众望，阿尔弗雷德灭了灯，但在那一瞬间，一个特别亮的光环亮了起来，照亮了他们——那看起来像天使头上的光环，天使？几百万人在屏幕前疑惑时，黑屏了。

这是……搞笑视频？等等，好像有接吻的声音？

END


End file.
